Six Months
by OragamiSauce
Summary: Gabriel had been gone nearly 6 months. Everyone was telling him that he was gone-Dean, Castiel...


_*** Anyone could tell me to just give up and move on and I wouldn't...but they don't understand...they don't know him and they don't know what it's like to want him so much.**  
><em>This story is based loosely on this quote I found. Not sure who said it (if anyone), or where I got it. But here goes!

* * *

><p>Gabriel had been gone nearly 6 months.<p>

Six months of Dean telling him that it will be ok. That he'll get over it, that he would find someone else. Pretty much telling him to give up on hoping that Gabriel would ever come back, despite knowing that Lucifer had turned the Archangel blade on Gabriel. Even Castiel was saying that there was no way that Gabriel would come back, and Castiel seemed to always look on the bright side of things.

Sam was in their 'hotel room of the week'. Dean and Cas were out doing whatever they were doing. Sam was just browsing the internet, when his thoughts drifted to Gabriel. He missed the honey-brown eyes that seemed to sparkle when they saw Sam. The lopsided smile that Sam called the 'Trickster Grin'. The feel of his arms around him, the taste of his lips…

Sam shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep his mind off of the archangel. He took a drink of the beer sitting next to his laptop, then stared at it. He had started drinking a lot more than usual since Gabriel had died. It wasn't unusual for him to have a beer or two every so often, usually after a successful hunt, but now he was drinking every night. He wasn't into the 'hard stuff' like Dean liked, and didn't drink as much as him. But it was still, it was more than he

When he heard the fluttering of wings, he didn't think anything of it, just took another swig of his beer, and opened up another webpage that he wasn't really going to pay attention to. But when a hand shut his laptop, he looked up.

"Hiya Sammy." Gabriel said, his voice barely audible to Sam's ears.

Sam dropped the beer, where it just barely missed his laptop and fell to the floor. "Gabriel? Is..I thought you were…" he said, not being able to finish a complete sentence.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back." Gabriel replied, the trademark 'Trickster Smile' showing on his face. "I was dead, but…"

Before Gabriel could finish his sentence, Sam was standing in front of him, his arms wrapped tight around the angel. He looked into Gabriel's eyes, tears forming at the corners, trying to convey all the emotions that had been welling up for the past six months with his gaze.

"You really missed me that much Sam?" Gabriel said, pulling one of his arms free, and wiping away the tears on Sam's face. His own eyes were going misty, and his heart breaking at what he saw in Sam's eyes.

Sam nodded, not able to say the words for what he had to say.

Gabriel moved over to what he assumed was Sam's bed (because it was still nice and neat, where Dean's bed had the blankets going every which way), and pulled Sam down so he was sitting next to him. He placed his hands on either side of Sam's head. "Can I?"

"Yes." Sam said, knowing what Gabriel was up to.

Gabriel concentrated, sorting through all the memories in Sam's head. The brightest were the happiest. The 4th of July when he and Dean set off all those fireworks, when he had found out Dean had come back from Hell. And the first time he set eyes on Gabriel, the first time he told Gabriel that he loved him, the first time they were together…

But there were also the dark memories that seemed to outnumber the good ones. The ones of the long nights of drinking to try an erase the hurt that Sam felt after Gabriel had died, when he had nearly died himself 4 months ago on a hunt, and Dean just a week later. Finding his father dead on the floor of Dean's hotel room, seeing Jess on the ceiling…

Gabriel let his hands fall from Sam's face, then found Sam's and took hold of them, squeezing.

"I can't help with anything that happened in the past…But I will be here for whatever happens from now on."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Sam stammered.

"Forever and ever Sammy." Gabriel pulled back the blankets and got under them, while Sam settled down in front of him. Gabriel wrapped his arms around him, pulling him as close as he could to his body, letting his Grace warm Sam and let him know that he had no intention of ever leaving him again.


End file.
